safe
by marylouleach
Summary: Omega survival rates during birth are 25%. King's are willing to start wars to keep their mates alive. Hinata is a healer and expert midwife, he just wants to live in peace far from war and Alphas cruel in their ways of owning omegas. He just wants to raise his daughter protected and safe. Fleeing a war torn land he finds an injured Alpha soldier he nurses to health, but who is it?
1. nothing goes as planned

Hinata held his sword up, his lime green robe covering his body, hiding his most prized treasure.

These brutes had come to loot and raid, fine but he was getting out and no one would be taking him as their mate or victim.

His sword skills weren't the best but he would die before someone took the baby from him just to force his heat. He'd seen how alpha's kick started heats by taking their unwilling victim's child and disposing of the pup in some cruel way. He wouldn't allow it, Natsu wasn't his but she might as well be. He would hold on to her with every last breath, this town Yukigaoka, no one knew them and he reinvented himself. Then the enemy came what did they want from this peaceful village.

The people were fleeing to Kurasano a smaller kingdom known to be ruled by a cold king and his vicious army. Hinata had stayed clear, he knew what guards could do with their masters approval.

The houses in the village that had been standing days before with the inhabitants smiling and waving hello to each other were crumbling behind him.

Once he reached the outskirts of town he crossed the cold river , several bodies littered the blood stained river, but he found several small stones to cross on keeping the sleeping baby from being tainted by the death and loss of war.

It was then he heard a groaning, someone had fallen/knocked from their horse, the poor beast was laying on its side limp and it's rider was pinned underneath an arrow in his shoulder.

Hinata acted quickly, the man was pushing the beast but his strength wasn't enough. It reminded him like a bird caught in a net just a flapping of wings. Shoyo crouched down and pushed with his might, careful to not jostle the baby sleeping in a sling around his chest.

The stranger slithered out on his back, he was panting hard and the sun was setting. The young healer pulled him over to the shade of a tree.

"Please stop moving you'll make your wounds worse, I have to remove the arrow. Do you understand." The man with the cobalt eyes grunted and nodded.

"My name is Shoyo, Hinata. I'm a healer. I'll do my best just sit still. Trust me?" The stranger with the short dark hair nodded cringing in pain and pale from blood loss.

"Ssssh, do you have a name?" The man said nothing then Hinata realized he was a soldier. "Did your people do this?" Hinata pulled the arrow quickly rummaging in his bag awkwardly steaming the blood with a quick sterile bandage. He then wrapped the shoulder quickly knowing he would need to clean it before applying the salve. Again the soldier said nothing, Hinata went over to the dead horse pulling the man's kit off and found his sword. It was heavier than his own, but the younger man drug it over, the soldier's eyes widened seeing his weapon in the healer's hands.

"You'll be okay but you'll need these. After, because I'm not sticking around to be some broodmare. I need to take your shirt off, so please just bare with me. You are starting to catch a fever, thankfully this wasn't poisonous. "

"Tobio." the soldier spoke, " And my men did not do this? They did not destroy this peaceful village? We heard the call-" Tobio grunted again, sweat beading his forehead.

"Good. Cause I'd still help you but I'd be less gentle." Hinata replied checking the man's other wounds. Removing the man's shirt was something breathtaking. The healer had never done something so intimate on someone so fit. He ignored the toned skin, marked with several scars, he needed to put salve on to protect the wound and wrap it. He quickly used a dagger explaining each step so as to not spook the soldier.

"You have an ugly scar here, a sword caught you off guard, it was just sharp enough-"

"It was a lesson I learned young. A lesson in trust." Tobio growled hating the fact his mouth so easily spilled his secrets, albeit half secrets but this Omega with messy orange hair and an awkward gait was easy to do this with. Was it the fever? Or a spell, was this siren with beautiful gold eyes a demon witch? Then a cry pierced the air, the Omega had started a fire and quickly sat down opening his robes, Tobio could see across the fire the omega had a baby strapped to his chest. He was small even for an omega and the child was smaller. Tobio tried to imagine the boy heavy with child and cringed, he would be weak by it. Male pregnancy almost always ended in death it was a cruel thing to force that on anyone. Female pregnancies were dangerous but the female omega had a 25% chance at surviving, a male had less. It was rare scene, watching as the young healer cooed and fed the child.

"Tobio fell into a deep sleep, lulled into a peace by the soft humming and singing of this Shoyo. He then awoke startled awake someone was dragging him, "We have to get away from the river, the enemy soldiers are looking for slaves. Just shhh. The short healer was quick to hide their trail and the three were in a cave lit only by the light coming in from the shrubs hiding the entrance.

"I opened the wound but it's healing, I need to get us some food you need meat and we need fresh water. Natsu needs milk. I'll go and come back but please."

Hinata looked pained "Can you hold Natsu, if I don't return you have to swear to keep her safe. You don't have to raise her as your own just keep her safe. I'll find you two if something happens. But nothing will happen."

Tobio didn't know what to do the small child was handed to his good arm. "I'll be back." The male leaned down and kissed the sleeping infant with the same orange hair. Tobio held his own breath, feeling the warmth and nearness of the male's face near his naked chest, he hoped the younger man didn't see the pricking of his skin.

He then felt a deep protectiveness and held the baby closer, would his future children have dark hair and gold eyes? Or orange fiery red hair and cobalt blue eyes?

The omega smiled and left the face of the cave, and to Tobio's relief after the longest hour of his life the Omega returned with milk and food.

However not without incident, the boy's face was bruised and he was holding his own side, the Alpha tasted the air sensing blood.

"Shoyo!" The deep voice startled the baby awake and instead of wailing the infant snuggled and scented the warm body holding her.

"She's-scenting you."

Tobio ignored the healers words, "Where are you bleeding?"

"It's alright it wasn't a deep cut just a flesh wound I was cornered by some mercenaries but I got away and with their food. I'm faster than I look, and better with a sword than they thought. Forget that! Natsu hates everyone holding her, she seems to like you. She's purring. I havent seen her do that with anyone but me."

"What a good girl. You've been so good while I was gone." Hinata winced taking the baby from the soldier.

"Show me." Tobio demanded.

"It's fine. You need to sit and stop being an Alpha you're hurt worse than me."

"My fever is gone, I expect to leave here in a day."

"Good, then you'll be fine. Just let me feed you and let you reach that day. First I'll feed Natsu and then the stew will be ready."

Shoyo bit down, that sword had cut him under his robe but he would sew it up later for now he has it bandaged. Getting the milk was worth nearly getting caught, those thugs had stolen a cow from some poor farmer.

Shoyo was slower than usual but he started the small fire and used a pot he stole from the thugs, the water boiled he added the food his nimble fingers lifted from the camp of idiots.

Tobio watched every stifled wince becoming agitated. "I'll feed the pup. You sit and watch the water boil."

"Come here Natsu, let uncle feed you. Mama needs a break." Tobio grumbled and the infant only cooed up at the usually scowling stranger. Small hands batted at his face, small fingertips skimmed over Tobio's face. He held the small bladder of milk to the infants suckling mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake

Something was wrong, by the next day Tobio was awake and at full strength and the healer was asleep, Natsu had awoken early morning screaming to be fed. The small male didn't stir, Tobio stood without too much pain and nudge the small figure curled up near Natsu.

"Oi! Sleepy head-" Hinata still didn't stir, he usually jumped at being touched by the alpha. Natsu kicked her blankets from her and Tobio having become an expert at picking up the infant by now, scooped her up with the ease of a new father. He then quickly made to prepare the milk bladder to feed the baby, cooing to her and humming the tune he had heard from Shoyo.

Natsu ate hungrily, and with a free hand Tobio leaned down and touched the sleeping healers head. "Dumbass." he hissed. The younger omega was burning up, he needed to act quickly, wounds that festered and caused fevers ended in death. The soldier did not have a healing skill, he barely could wrap a wound let alone heal one.

"Well Na-chan. We've hid long enough, time to get home. What do you say would you like to see my kingdom? It's beautiful, green valleys and blue waters. We can walk through the gardens when you are able to walk you can run through the small maze I used to as a child."

The baby giggled and touched his face with small unsteady hands, "Well that settles that. I need a horse."

Hinata moaned from his spot near the extinguished fire, his pathetic sounds pulled at the alpha's heart strings, he didn't want to give much thought into why he felt the need to protect. He didn't have time for indecision. The small omega was pale, several freckles dusted the bridge of Shoyo's nose and cheekbone. How old was this boy? He looked so much younger, and where was his alpha? Natsu obviously had to have a sire, however Hinata wasn't bonded. What happened, had the small jumpy healer been attacked? It wasn't unheard of, especially in times of war, however this only angered Tobio more. How dare someone force themselves on the small omega. The alpha shoved the angry feeling away, knowing if he were to come across the supposed aggressor he would make the alpha's end slow and painful. Natsu whined feeling the change in the alpha's scent and mood. Tobio only held her closer, unused to these emotions towards anyone let alone someone he just met.

 **~0~**

Hinata felt as if he were floating in water, or maybe clouds and when he opened his eyes slightly the cobalt blue eyes that met his were like twin oceans at rest. He closed his eyes with a smile, what a lovely dream. No one could ever be so beautiful, Natsu wasn't crying so he could sleep a little more with the twin orbs watching him. He felt safe in those arms afloat on an ocean of warmth and haze.

"Should I take your load my prince? Surely your injury is bothering you." Daichi, the Captain of the guard was relieved to see their prince riding up on an enemies horse and in one piece. He had greeted the man with a stoic nod. However when Daichi finally neared the prince he made the mistake to gesture to another guard to take the small peasant in his majesty's arms. A crude sling crossed the alpha prince's chest holding a gurgling child. There were questions but no one was brave enough to ask the prince where he had been or what had happened to him.

"No, I will carry them, he weighs nothing, no one touches them." The alpha's possessive growl had everyone nodding quickly their horses taking a step back.

"As you wish." Daichi bowed, calling out to his riders. The older alpha kept his face neutral however his curiosity was peeked. This was new, the soon to be King had released an aggressive scent and from where Daichi stood he could smell the Prince's mark on both of the orange haired strangers."We ride home!" The captain knew he would get his answers, for now their prince was alive. He looked injured but he was alive. Someone had tended his wound, again how interesting. The group of soldiers that had been searching for their prince, the next King all cheered, now the small band of five were leading the prince home in victory.

He had demanded a report, knowing the enemy that threatened their borders was driven back however the outlying towns and villages were all in flames.

"No matter." He said coldly holding the small figure "As long as our lands are safe, these villages never wanted to send conscripts as ordered. We don't give our protection for free." He had stayed mounted directing his horse to keep up the steady pace, he needed to get the omegas to safety.

Daichi watched from the corner of his eye as the usually cold and stoic prince patted the baby in the sling and when the omega would whimper or mutter in his fevered sleep the dark haired prince would move their small caravan forward faster. At their current speed they'd reach the safety of the gates in three hours.

The captain of the guard wondered what the Prince's brother would think of the extra cargo. Prince Oikawa wasn't one for patience or commoners inside the inner court. What exactly did these two mean to the prince?

Oikawa was Tobio's half brother and an omega, a very pregnant Omega. He wouldn't show it, but Daichi knew he was upset when Tobio's horse was found dead with no sign of it's rider. What was he doing in that area anyway? Had he gone to meet up secretly with this stranger? The kingdom was up in arms over his disappearance, and now here he was his face giving nothing away. That was Kageyama Tobio, the true King, cold expressionless except for his normal scowl. What were these two strangers to the Prince King? All Daichi knew was that Prince Tooru was not going to be in the best of moods, he hated being caught off guard.

The half brothers were feuding they would always feud, their father the king had passed and the line of succession mandated only an alpha could take the throne. The older of the brothers was an omega and that left an unwilling Tobio to become king. Even if the child Oikawa carried was born an alpha he or she would not sit on throne. It was harsh and both parties secretly loathe this rule but neither had the power to change it.

Tobio was kind to his rude older half brother, and even more so that acting King Tooru was pregnant, this was a death sentence to many male omegas. The father was a highborn alpha and adviser to the crown, Hajime Iwaizumi, these days he seemed unable to look his mate in the eye. He buried himself in the war room or library combing over maps and scenarios, and keeping the council updated on enemy movements or shifts in politics.

Obviously hiding from his mate, the male omega life expectancy was less than 25%, in short everyone knew it wouldn't be long until the feud between brothers was laid to rest. All for a child that would not be crowned or even included in succession.

Oikawa was lonely without his little brother to tease and argue with, Tobio hadn't changed how he treated the pregnant omega. Everyone else had started to walk on eggshells around the beautiful Oikawa. More like drama queen, prince?

 **~0~**

Oikawa felt a pinch in his side, he awoke to an empty bed once more, shivering he took the offered teal robe. He wondered if his own mother had awoken to the same scenario, their father had been doting before a knife to the back by an extremist had taken his life. Oikawa had taken over until Tobio would be ready to be King. Somehow the two stopped talking since then, and only ever argued.

Tobio reminded Oikawa how unfair the laws were, he should be the next in line not Tobio, it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that one slip between an unexpected heat and now he was going to die, he was going to bring this pup into the world and he was going to die. He wouldn't meet the life growing inside him, wouldn't know if he or she was alpha or omega and would he or she have Iwa-chan's eyes or smile. Hajime had a beautiful smile, when he graced one with it, and now because of a stupid fight Iwaizumi wasn't talking to him.

They didn't have time for this but still he refused to be the bigger man, well he was a bigger like a boat. What about Tobio? The message he received didn't say anything about his brother's condition.

"My prince!" one of his hand maids entered, he rolled his eyes at the nervous blond. "On with it Yachi!"

"Well my lord, your brother is approaching he was injured-"

"What! How badly?" Oikawa moved as quick as he could to find something suitable to wear, "Has the royal healer been called."

Yachi nodded "My lord he was attended to in the field by a common healer."

"Call the royal healer! Shimizu will need to look him over, this commoner may have used some snake oil and bull piss instead of a antibacterial-oh god is he with fever? Come on girl his condition."

 **~0~**

Hinata woke up in an unknown room someone was talking to him, but it didn't matter "Natsu!" He sat up, regretting it almost instantly, pain exploded from his left side causing his vision to blur and swim.

"Calm down please Hinata-kun. You've just broken your fever and that wound needed to be stitched. " a female alpha with dark hair and glasses was looking sternly in his direction. She stood next to his bed wearing black healer robes.

"How do you know me?" He tried to focus shaking hands went to his wrapped side, he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear, that was embarrassing he pulled at the blankets he had thrown off. Realizing his Natsu was no where in sight he pushed the blanket away. He didn't care about his near nakedness, he'd run all over this place in short pants, wherever here was. He needed Natsu, he needed to go. Why was this healer glaring at him like he was the problem, god his side ached.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Natsu?" He grunted pushing the alpha's hands away.

"Please lay back you'll reopen your stitches. Your child is being attended to by Suga-san." Shimizu firmly grabbed the omega's hands in one of hers and forced the unruly peasant back against the carefully arranged soft orange pillows.

This only caused the air in the room to sour with fear and the omega fought harder ignoring the pain or the fact he couldn't take deep breaths with how tight the bindings were.

"Shimizu, please. This is unnecessary." A gray haired omega with a beauty mark under his eye smiled gently, his scent was calming. But what Hinata focused on was the cooing baby in his arms wrapped in a beautiful bright blanket. In her tiny fist she waved around a silver rattle before putting it into her toothless mouth.

Hinata sat up against the large pillows of his orange and black canopied bed. "Here you go little one Mommy missed you." Shimizu stood back regaining her composure she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her perfect nose.

Hinata reached for his daughter, she looked as if she'd grown and gained some well needed weight. She was happy, he felt her purring as she scented him burying her orange head into the crook of his neck above his scent gland.

"Mmmommm" she mouthed and Hinata caught his breath.

"She's been saying this since you arrived." Suga gently adjusted the blankets over Hinata's small figure. He was tiny, how did he survive childbirth? If he did it then Oikawa-sama had a chance? If they could talk to this healer perhaps they could save their prince, when everyone else just gave him less than 25 percent maybe this commoner knew something.

"How long have I been out?" The small omega relaxed nuzzling the small child who slobbered over the silver rattle.

"A week." Came the silver haired omega's reply, he looked so graceful in black short pants and a black tunic, his white apron suited his thin figure.

"Oh god! What about Tobio? Is he okay? I treated his wound but the infection-" The young omega tensed, searching the omega's kind expression. "How did we even get here?"

"That's Prince Kageyama or his majesty to you." Shimizu corrected "Show some manners commoner. "

"Prince?" Hinata squeaked, then looked around the room, it was big bigger than any barn he stayed in even.

"Yes." Speak of the devil, the dark haired prince entered waving off Suga and Shimizu, the two slowly left the room curiously watching as their usually stoic prince took the cooing child and made a face causing the baby girl to giggle and reach for him. "Daadaada" she reached for his nose and patted his face.

Tobio froze momentarily taken aback by her clumsy words, he couldn't hold back his laughter at her attempts to hit him with her silver rattle.

"Why are we here?" Hinata hadn't heard what Natsu was gurgling but his arms itched to have her back so he couldn't help but pout.

"You were ill. You can go on your way when you are well enough and it's safe for now you are my guests." Tobio frowned, wasn't that obvious, and why would he want to leave in the first place. Tobio's arms tightened momentarily on the baby in his arms. Natsu giggled and nuzzled into his chest in response her sweet scent of baby powder and honeysuckle marking the prince's robes.

"Guests? Guests can leave." Hinata said this slowly and started to move off the bed.

"I need your help." Tobio bounced Natsu in his arms again she giggled waving her rattle around before putting it in her mouth. "Don't you dare get up."

"My help? I'm not really-" Shoyo hated how he followed the alpha's command and stayed laying against the comfortable pillows.

"You-my shoulder you fixed it without much work. There is barely a scar." The prince looked from the baby in his arms to the healer that shrugged then winced.

"I caught it in time." Hinata felt tired rubbing his temples, he blushed realizing he was still partly naked. He pulled the blankets over him not that the alpha was looking at his bruised body.

"My brother is pregnant. I don't want him to die." The statement was almost a plea and the omega felt his heart squeeze for the dark haired alpha.


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Fragile

"Give me room Bakayama! I can walk on my own." Hinata felt like shoving the larger body that hovered next to him, over. He restrained himself not wanting to hurt the prince whose shoulder injury was still on the mend. Well by now it was a nasty bruise but still, and anyway Hinata wasn't some weakling. "I can leave a room on my own."

"Shut up! Dumbass and just accept help!" The prince grumbled causing the servants in the halls to jump, the orange haired omega only rolled his eyes refusing to be intimidated.

Suga stood in the corridor next to Daichi who had a hand on his sword's hilt, Suga reached out gently touching the captain of the guard's hand. "It will be alright. It's good for him."

"That little brat is insulting the soon to be King." The alpha grumbled glaring at the closed door.

Suga sighed, "That is still to be determined. Oikawa-san is the sitting King until Tobio's coronation. Now let the kids play. It hasn't been this lively since Oikawa was married."

"Suga-" Daichi started to disagree until a louder yell echoed through the empty corridors. Well they were empty at one time, now several servants stood pretending to straighten tapestries and dust suits of armor or old vases. They were fooling no one, their curiosity was getting the better of them.

"Ouch! You're as gentle as that harpy!" Hinata growled, alerting everyone in the hall that there was no one else in the private guest chambers.

"Show some respect Shimizu-san is our best healer. And sit still! How am I supposed to clean this?" Kageyama snapped again, his growl heavy with threat.

"That speaks volumes! And be gentle! There you're done! Now it hurts worse!" The omega whined. Daichi could visualize the little commoner crossing his arms and pouting he tried to hide a grin. Okay, maybe this was entertaining.

"Oh, want me to kiss it better?" The Kings voice lowered it was a tone Daichi wasn't familiar with and he could see that Suga was blushing.

"Stay back or I'll-" Daichi's ears perked up now the little sprite was threatening the KING!(future)

Suga giggled trying to hide a smirk when the distinctive intake of breath and then a loud smack resounded. The doors to the commoner's room swung open and the ball of orange limped out holding a hand to his side, face blushing bright red. He was wearing a white tunic shirt that was entirely too big for him, it exposed a fair skinned shoulder and hung well past his knees. The young omega's legs were muscled but thin, making the orange haired boy appear younger than he was.

"JERK! Kissyama. " the young healer walked past the alpha captain and omega servant watching him, one with amusement the other shock. "Never without my permission!"

Hinata didn't make it too far before clutching his side, god he was an idiot allowing the infection to even take hold. It did hurt and despite what he said, he knew Kageyama had tried to be gentle. His legs started to give out, Shoyo broke out into a cold sweat and he cursed his own weakness, he needed to leave to gather up Natsu and put distance between the kissing demon of a king and himself. His heart for some reason was easily swayed and he felt himself falling for a prince. Obviously the fever had addled his brain and judgment, Kageyama, no Prince Kageyama-sama was unobtainable. Please someone tell Hinata's heart that.

Before the small omega could collapse, strong hands were scooping him up and he was being carried princess style back into that hated room. Hinata hated to be cooped up, "I told you as did Shimizu-san. It's too soon. You are a shitty healer I need to rethink my request."

"Shut up! It's different when it's yourself and PUT ME DOWN!" Hinata demanded breathlessly, damn his treacherous heart.

Tobio did just that dropping the omega on the unmade bed. "Now stop pouting. Rest. Your breakfast will be brought to you and when Natsu awakens Suga or I shall bring her to you. It's becoming difficult I do believe she a demon with an angel's face. My servants including Suga have all fallen in love with her and have no choice but to do her bidding. "

Hinata laughed then winced, the dark haired King frowned pulling up the soft down blanket, the material was soft like feathers and the color of the sun matching Hinata's hair. The detailed black embroidery with spirals and other intricate mandala like designs littered the surface in a structured chaos. It, was-beautiful.

Tobio noticed the small healer's attention was drawn away from his injuries. "My mother made this. Before I was born." He stated unable to hold back a fond smile.

The omega's head snapped up a the different tone of the usually scowling alpha prince. Hinata could see a boy who lost his mother and not the would be king with his pride and fortified walls.

"Oikawa told me she worked on it for the nine months she carried me. " he stated in the same tone.

"You love your brother. " Hinata scooted up slowly, accepting the pillows the King put behind his back.

"He hates me. " said with a sigh.

"He couldn't." Hinata replied without hesitation. As if it were a fact everyone already knew. Tobio just shook his head and focused elsewhere.

"You don't know him as I do. Ever since we were children he's hated me. He blames me for my mother's death. He never knew his mother but grew fond of mine. Then he presented and stopped talking to me. I was an Alpha and therefore I get the crown and he is to be married to my advisor. I don't want his stupid crown, he can keep it." Tobio grumbled. "Then he had to go get knocked up by that dumbass. "

It was Hinata who looked towards Tobio sadly, something no one dare do. However the future King didn't feel anger instead he felt calmer? Tasting the air he realized the Omega was scenting the air. It was delicious and tranquil, "Natsu is my niece." Hinata confessed.

Tobio found himself kneeling next to bed his large hands cupping the distressed omega's own smaller fists. To his pleasure the small man didn't pull his hands back he just continued.

"My brother was attacked by his alpha he was forced bonded, the man who did that wanted an omega to brutalize to toy with he had no intention of having children let alone keeping them.

He left my brother when he found he was pregnant. It's not fair that an Alpha can break the bond but an Omega can not. It almost killed him and when my brother survived Natsu's birth he had a new reason to live. Except his alpha came back, your brother is lucky. He presented right. So he most likely was able to live freely as a Beta or maybe he thought himself an Alpha. However you've smelled Natsu there's no doubt she is an Omega. We are useless in the eyes of some Alphas. Unless we can produce alphas. So he demanded more children but Natsu she was still feeding, and this is a heat killer. He wouldn't hear it and drew a dagger."

Hinata felt the hot tears, he had fought so hard but Eiji had caught him off guard, had struck him hard across the back of the head. His threat to sell him into slavery was real that day. Hinata had come to, just in time to hear his brother cry out stepping in front of the dagger meant for the infant and it was driven deep into his heart.

"Fool!" Eiji shouted "FOOL!"

Hinata had screamed but he didn't hear any words from himself or the shrieking baby on the floor covered in her mother's blood. He vaguely remembers the small bassinet stained red and turned over.

Hinata grabbed the baby and ran without turning back, he never turned back. The omega snapped back to the present pushing that nightmare away. His mother had been beaten repeatedly until one day she didn't get up and his father was an Alpha that left him and his brother to fend for themselves.

They sold their skill of healing, people bought their medicines and asked for help birthing children. Hinata had learned very young what worked and what could go wrong. He refused to be a victim. He would keep running until Natsu was far enough from her father and their past.

Tobio pulled Hinata into a hug, the King was trying to imitate what Suga would do, hoping in this situation it was the right thing. "Natsu smells like you, I thought-"

"She is mine. I would not let my brother's sacrifice go to waste. "

"No one needs to know your secret. You're safer here under my care, but having Natsu makes you a mother and no one dares court or harass an omega with a child. Do you have the skill to safely bring my nephew or niece into the world and my brother-"

"I've done it dozens of times. " Hinata replied. "I just need you to trust me and believe in my methods. After though you let us go."

Tobio crossed his fingers at his side. "I will let you go on our way. "

"Fine. I'll help, but I need to get out of this bed."

"My brother is in his final month. " The alpha stated without acknowledging anything Hinata was getting at.

"More the reason to let me out of here."

"I will, once you can walk steadily. "

"I can if you would stop the mother hen act. And Shimizu-san takes orders from me."

"Deal. " Tobio stood up "You may not understand the methods I will use to keep you safe. It's dangerous for any unbonded omega. Your heat-"

"I have my own control I take suppressors." Hinata blushed and thankfully the future king said nothing.

The door opened just then Shimizu-san carrying a bowl with a hot rag, stinking of antiseptic.

"Oh great, please tell the harpy my wound is clean!" Hinata squeaked backing up.

Hinata groaned not wanting to go through another painful experience.

"I heard you got out of bed." Shimizu's eyebrow arched and then her disapproval fell on the dark haired Kageyama.

"He's hungry, and the baby will sleep in here from now on. Hinata is nearly healed enough to leave the bed and the child needs to be closer to her mother. You can check my work, I believe I used your field technique and his wound is cleaned."

Shimizu put the bowl down near the bed's nightstand. Hinata flinched feeling narrowed eyes on him, the blanket pulled back and his tunic pulled up. Cool hands pressed the bruised flesh, narrowed eyes looked over the wound, "This stitching was my best. You'll have no scar."

"Oh yeay, no scar. I'm sure my alpha will be over the moon." Hinata grumbled unaware his words caused the prince to tense.

The sound of a cooing baby interrupted Shimizu's reply, "Natsu!" Hinata held out his arms pulling his tunic down quickly.

Tobio frowned once more, Hinata was way too thin. He needed to see the small omega on his feet, the prince hated the bruises that were slowly healing. Then the old scars on Shoyo's back that Shimizu had noted when Hinata had been sick with fever. Who had dared mar such skin? Who had touched Hinata before?

He wanted to know more, but dare not ask for fear the Omega would close him out. Tobio hadn't felt this way since before Oikawa presented.

"Suga, please call my brother here to meet me. After Hinata has his breakfast and Natsu her bottle. "

"My prince?" Suga frowned the room grew quiet, Daichi stood at Suga's side wanting to run his hands through the orange tresses of the baby. What would his own children look like? He feared and yearned for such an answer. His focus returned to the alpha Prince, there was a change in the boy's posture. "It's an order." Tobio finished coldly.

The alpha prince then sat on the bed near the omega. Daichi watched his Prince's almost loving expression focus on the omega. The same omega who held the baby with familiar blue eyes. "I need to introduce him to my daughter and mistress."

Hinata froze in his cooing to Natsu, his face losing all color and mouth going dry. His head snapped up to look at the alpha, was he joking? The omega instinctively held Natsu closer to him continuing to looked up at the smug Alpha at his side.

He remembered there earlier conversation but this? Was this a form of protection? Natsu reached over for the alpha, her scent was changing she was sweeter now less like milk but more like apples and roses. Hinata enjoyed the scent but the crazy, smug and handsome future king picked her up and held her to his chest.

Everyone in the room was frozen in place, they had heard the rumors but no one dared ask for confirmation.

"Shimizu-san, Shoyo needs his food and then my brother will be joining us." Kageyama spoke with the authority of royalty, and stood there looking at his servants as if he did not just drop a bomb on them.


	4. Chapter 4 BABIES

Oikawa sat alone in the dining hall, his own hand maid hovering somewhere in the background, her nervous energy was distracting. "Yachi dear, kindly fuck off." Oikawa huffed.

"Right my prince." She bowed and hurried out, "I'll be in the hall awaiting your orders. "

Tooru didn't watch her go, he looked down at the pie he decided he was going to eat for breakfast and pushed it away.

"Sorry little one you're doomed to be raised by a father who hates you, an Uncle that will ignore your existence and incompetent servants." He rubbed his rounded belly, he leaned back in his chair, "Why is no position comfortable, and could you kindly stop bouncing on my bladder, it's not a trampoline."

Oikawa leaned hummed, smiling in response to the kicks he received for his efforts. "I'm sorry I wont be here to greet you." He wiped at a tear, "But I love you." he recalled Kageyama's mother, she had been so fragile under the weight of her pregnancy, her cobalt eyes were kind, and her thin wrists so graceful, those hands were soft and smelled of roses.

She would reach out and force a hug on the rebellious Oikawa. Sometimes she would talk quietly to her belly, a sad smile on her thin lips, did she know her fate?

He hated his father for killing two of his mothers all for the selfish want of an Alpha of a legacy. Wasn't Oikawa enough? Did he know before Tooru did that his first born was a damn Omega.

Alphas were selfish beasts, "Listen little one, Alphas are selfish in their ways they only see what they want and need. Never do they think of the consequence, they want and they push and demand. I never think of you as a mistake. Your father is beautiful and kind, he'll come around. He isn't like the others."

"Sir!" Yachi burst in interrupting the sad musings of her master.

"What is it Yachi-san?"

The young blond bowed not wanting to meet his tear stained face. This gave him a minute to compose himself, damn hormones.

"Sir, your brother wishes audience."

"No.'

"Sir, he wants to see you after you've eaten and the guest-"

"You mean that commoner he's brought into our home and let lay in our royal guest room. When will he kick the vagabond out? I heard from Shimizu the boy's uncouth and uncivilized. " Tooru shivered thinking about it father would be beside himself, he was definitely rolling over in his grave. Why would Tobio entertain an Omega? An unbonded omega that has a child out OUT OF BOND!? How scandalous.

"Sir. The um. Sir, the future King demands your presence in the guest room. He wishes to introduce you to his Mistress and child."

Oikawa was on his feet now, he teetered unbalanced and Yachi steadied him. "You mean to say my brother has an unbonded mate he's had a child with! That child! Take me to them."

"But you haven't finished your-"

"Take me!"

Tooru's heart pounded, his brother, Tobio who showed no interest in anyone. He had made the mistake of having a bastard? This Omega male had a child and lived? How curious. Was Tobio going to marry the peasant? He should, how dare that boy go out and do something reckless. And this whole time under Tooru's nose. He froze, "I'll be there in a few, first I must speak to my husband."

"No use looking for me. I am here my prince." Olive green eyes narrowed on him, as he spoke formally.

"Iwa-chan. So nice to see you are still lurking about. I'll be quick. Did you know about Tobio's mistress?"

"I assure you this is the first I've heard anything. I am just surprised as you are."

"This naughty boy, you were supposed to be watching him." Oikawa winced something was wrong. His body was cramping and he the world seemed to retract like a rubber band stretched too far snapping back to some original shape except the edges were dark then Oikawa heard his name from far away. It sounded like the Iwa-chan he had fallen in love with, not the cold distant Alpha he was bonded to.

Oikawa smiled slightly and would have made a rude comment but the world went black and he fell into.

 ** _~0~_**

When Tooru awoke he wasn't alone, he could see Iwa-chan standing near the window looking grim, angry and the Omega curled inwards at his Alphas disapproval.

He didn't want this baby he had demanded Tooru chose between the two, how could one chose Love over Love. He knew he loved this tiny being he was growing and prayed that his Alpha would not reject it as he did Tooru.

"That's what I was talking about." An unfamiliar voice growled, snapping the prince out of his inviting stupor.

"I don't care who you are, but you need to leave." the stranger stepped into view his back to the dazed prince. This stranger wore orange and black robes, Tobio loved those colors they were the colors of father's banner. Oikawa chose to wear the colors of his mother's banner, turquoise and white. This boy stood so small compared to his Iwa-chan, yet he didn't flinch under the Alpha's displeasure.

A whimper from Tooru had both omega and Alpha looking over to the figure on the bed.

"You are nobody to tell me-"

"I'm the future King's consort." Hinata hated pulling this card but he'd seen this before and knew it wouldn't get better until the Alpha gave his Omega room to breathe. His scent was thick with anger and desperation. It made the air heavy and even Hinata felt the pressure to cower, however he had a job to do. He would not allow this Alpha at 179cm to tell him what to do.

The Alpha growled but a blond Omega stepped between them, the girl was the same height as Hinata and she hissed holding a dagger out steadily. "Get out. Or I'll have you removed. My prince needs rest and if the healer demands it you will do as he says. "

"Yachi?" Oikawa blinked, as did Iwaizumi he had never been confronted by an Omega in such a way.

"I'll be outside." Haijime growled.

"Thanks." Hinata sighed he squeaked when the strange girl sank to the floor after the door had shut tightly.

"Here sit in the chair. I must attend the Prince. Do you need water?"

"I'll be fine. I can't believe i pulled a knife on my master's Alpha."

"Yeah, impressive! You must care for your master a great deal" The orange haired omega smiled kindly. "He is very lucky, so are the babies. They will have such protective-"

"Babies?" It ws Tooru's turn to squeak.

"I knew your healer Shimizu was a hack." Hinata clapped his hands and went to the Prince's bed side.

"Yes. Twins. Healthy as I can see, however you haven't put on much weight"

"Are you kidding me I'm a barge." Oikawa whined.

Hinata smiled "You are far from barge size maybe a small dock but not a barge."

Tooru blinked this cheeky little bastard. "Who are you?"

"I am sorry." The Omega put a hand to his side and made a pained face. "I am Hinata Shoyo. You can call me whatever. I'm a midwife. I'll deliver these babies if you let me when the time comes. You will be meeting them without fail."

"Don't make promises-" Tooru sat up, feeling dizzy, small hands pushed him back against the pillows of his room.

"I can keep this. You're free to haunt me if I'm wrong. Now, you have a month to go, we have to change somethings to get you ready for the birthing. I will tell you now, your good for nothing Alpha is not needed!"

He yelled at the door causing the alpha to growl on the other side, "You only need support and you have enough."

"Chibi-chan how old are you?" The older omega was trying to find his bearings, this pup wasn't who he expected.

"It doesn't matter." The omega shrugged, wincing once more.

"You are a mother? I can smell your baby on you. And my idiot brother." Tooru grumbled.

"Yeah, he is a scenting demon! Can you tell him something? I have a daughter Natsu if you would like to meet her-"

Oikawa felt hot tears sting his eyes, "Yes."

"I'll pull her away from Bakayama, he scents her more than me. Poor pup doesn't even know-" Hinata stopped he almost revealed their secret.

Natsu wasn't the alphas but he scented her and held her like a proud father, it caused his heart to ache. This wasn't permanent he needs to distance himself, but Natsu was thriving, she was eating more and talking well cooing and chirping.

"Speak of the devil." Hinata knew his pretend mate was going to burst in before anyone else, he could smell the man a mile away.

Natsu was held to his shoulder, her orange hair wild at the sides but a tiny little black bow sat atop her small head pulling a small ponytail. She was dressed in a cute orange and black dress. The black was the overcoat lacing at the stomach, with an orange under cloth The orange was a beautiful silk and Hinata feared it was going to get ruined.

The baby was attempting to eat the dark tunic that Kageyama wore, the tall Alpha looked pale with worry.

"Finally you're awake dumbass, I hear you've been poking at your food. Hinata suggests bed rest until-"

"Oi! Bakayama, let me tell him directly. And what is Natsu wearing?" Tobio blushed, and shyly replied to the demanding Omega.

This surprised Tooru, no one spoke to Tobio like this not even father yet here he was accepting the reprimands from this strange small omega.

"Suga dressed her, I had the royal tailor make up some more dresses for her. She already outgrew the rag you had her in. "

"You'll spoil her, giver her here." Natsu whined when she was pulled from her favorite spot near the warm scent of the Alpha.

She cooed in displeasure, babbling and puckering her lips waving tiny fists. "You are so spoiled missy. "

Natsu giggled as her mother rubbed noses with her, she sighed accepting that her mother was holding her now. She liked the different scents in the room but mostly the scent of the Alpha who liked to hold her.

"Before we start with a list of demands, let me introduce you to Natsu." the small bundle of squirming pup reached for the pregnant omega's face. Sighing in content when arms finally took her and held her to a sweet smelling chest, instinctively she turned in looking for a meal.

"Natsu!" Hinata sighed "You just ate you piggy and it's rude to try and feed from another omega. You trader." Hinata petted the child's head, watching Oikawa hold the tiny treasure awkwardly tears in his eyes.

"Thank goodness she looks nothing like you Tobio. She's beautiful." The omega smiled as tiny hands reached to grab at his nose, the tiny body sitting on his protruding stomach.

"She's healthy." Hajime stammered, the alpha swallowed looking from Hinata and Tobio avoiding his mates eyes. It hurt too much to see his omega holding a child knowing Tooru wouldn't survive to see his own. He was going to leave Hajime, and he actively made that choice by keeping their child.

"Yes. Of course, even more so now that she has a doubting Alpha that spoils her and feeds her endlessly." The orange haired omega gave the blushing Tobio a accusatory look.

"Hajime, look what Tobio did." Tooru giggled snuggling the tiny version of Chibi-chan. "Our babies are going to be adorable, even more so because both parents are handsome. I only had one name picked out I'll have to come up with two. Twins-that will be the first set in our family."

"Did you say twins?" It was Hajime's turn to pale and sink to the floor.

Hinata had reached to catch him but Prince Kageyama stopped him. "He fell. Hope his head's ok." The alpha didn't sound at all concerned.

"Meanieyama!" Hinata hissed "Help me get him up, we can put him next to his mate."

The two stopped arguing hearing the sound of laughter from the bed, the tired pregnant Omega held the baby in his lap, "Perhaps I should have been a bit less tactless delivering that news."

"News?" Tobio asked.

"Don't you ever listen dumbass." Oikawa growled. "I'm having twins."

Hinata didn't attempt to catch the tall Alpha and Yachi gasped as the future King hit the hard floor with a thud next to his brother in law.

"Oops." Hinata sighed, "Better call for help."

Oikawa made faces at the cooing baby looking up at him, "I guess Uncle is a weakling and Daddy is just as bad. Alphas, Natsu, remember this, are weaklings. They are good for moving furniture, and swords. Sometimes even that's mediocre."

"Please don't tell her misleading things." Hinata held his side gingerly.

"But are they Chibi-chan?"


End file.
